Jumper
Jumper is a 2008 American science fiction action film loosely based on the 1992 novel of the same name by Steven Gould. The film is directed by Doug Liman and stars Hayden Christensen, Jamie Bell, Rachel Bilson, Max Thieriot, AnnaSophia Robb, Diane Lane, Michael Rooker, and Samuel L. Jackson. The film follows a young man capable of teleporting as he is chased by a secret society intent on killing him. Plot In Ann Arbor, Michigan, 15-year-old David Rice (Max Thieriot) gives his crush, Millie Harris (AnnaSophia Robb), a snow globe. A bully, Mark Kobold (Jesse James), throws it onto a frozen river. While trying to retrieve it, David falls through the ice and is pulled away by the current. He suddenly finds himself in the local library and discovers his ability to "jump" from one place to another. Amazed with his new ability, he leaves his abusive father (Michael Rooker) and runs away from home. Eight years later, an adult David (Hayden Christensen) lives lavishly on stolen money acquired from 'jumping' into and out of bank vaults. One day, he is ambushed in his home by Roland Cox (Samuel L. Jackson), commander of the Paladins, a secret society of religious fanatics who are sworn to trace and kill "Jumpers". Their justification is that Jumpers' alleged omnipresence is blasphemous. Roland tries to capture David with electric cables designed to nullify his ability, but David escapes. He returns to Ann Arbor, seeking his old crush Millie (Rachel Bilson). When Mark (Teddy Dunn) attacks him, David teleports him into a bank vault and traps him. David then returns to Millie and invites her on a trip to Rome. Roland later discovers Mark in police custody and learns David's identity. David and Millie arrive in Rome, though he keeps his ability a secret. After talking, they share a kiss and have sex. They visit the Colosseum, where David meets Griffin (Jamie Bell), another Jumper. A group of Paladins appear, and Griffin casually kills them, then jumps away. David tries to leave with Millie, but he's detained by Italian police and questioned about the deaths. David's mother, Mary (Diane Lane), who had left him when he was five, appears and helps him escape. She urges him to leave Rome with Millie, to protect her. Millie, upset and afraid when David tries to skirt around the issue, demands to know the truth. David declines and puts her on a plane home. David runs into Griffin again, and follows him to his hideout in a cave. Griffin reveals that he has been trailing and killing Paladins for years and plans to kill Roland to avenge his parents. Griffin tells David that the Paladins will target his loved ones to draw him out. David teleports home and finds his father lying bleeding. He gets his father to a hospital and returns to Griffin to ask for help. Realizing Roland is personally hunting David, Griffin agrees. They go to pick Millie up at the airport, but she is no longer there. Griffin returns to his hideout to get weapons. David breaks into Millie's apartment, angering her. Seeing Roland arriving, David decides to reveal the truth to her. He teleports her to Griffin's hideout. Using a machine that keeps David's "jump scar" open, the Paladins, including Roland, invade the hideout. David and Griffin subdue most of them. David sees his mother's photo on the wall and realizes she is also a Paladin. Roland is chased back through the jump scar, but he manages to snatch Millie with him. He sets up a trap in Millie's apartment, expecting David to come back for her. Obsessed with killing Roland, Griffin plans to bomb the apartment, but David objects, wanting to save Millie. They fight and David traps Griffin with power lines in Chechnya. Ignoring Griffin's warning, David jumps to Millie's apartment and is quickly trapped by Roland's cables. The cables "link" him to the apartment, making him unable to jump away alone. Mustering his strength, David teleports the apartment and everyone inside to a river. Once free of the cables, David teleports Millie to safety and dumps Roland in a cave in Horseshoe Bend. He strands Roland there, telling him "I could have dropped you with the sharks". David visits his long-lost mother Mary and discovers his younger half-sister Sophie (Kristen Stewart). Mary tells David that when he was five, he made his very first jump. She is a Paladin and had to either kill David or leave. After leaving her house, David meets up with Millie, and he jumps himself and her to a much warmer location. Cast * Hayden Christensen as David Rice, a young man who discovers the genetic spatial ability to "jump" over short and long distances enshrouded by thin, black smoke. He also is a latent telekinetic, an additional hereditary ability that actives whenever he is stressed and cannot jump. ** Max Thieriot as 15-year-old David ** Ryan Grantham as 5-year-old David * Rachel Bilson as Millie Harris, David's childhood friend and longtime crush. She helps in eluding his captors. ** AnnaSophia Robb as young Millie Harris * Samuel L. Jackson as Roland Cox, the leader of the Paladins group, whose goal is to kill Jumpers. In the book, his name is Brian Cox, but it was changed in the film to prevent confusion with the British particle physicist or the character actor of the same name. * Jamie Bell as Griffin O'Connor, a renegade Jumper who tracks down and eliminates the Paladins. During his search, he becomes friends with David. His whereabouts at the end of the movie are unknown. * Diane Lane as Mary Rice, David's long-lost mother who separated from her son when he was five years old which had triggered his dormant teleporting abilities. She's also a Paladin. She abandoned her son David because a Paladins job is to hunt & kill Jumpers and her son is one of them. * Teddy Dunn as Mark Kobold, David's childhood bully. ** Jesse James as young Mark * Michael Rooker as William Rice, David's abusive father, and the reason to why David left home. * Kristen Stewart as Sophie, David's younger half-sister. * Tom Hulce as Mr. Bowker * Barbara Garrick as Ellen Gallery Trivia Category:2008